como no soy popular
by Devidfenrir
Summary: un dia normal para tomoko


Era una mañana muy tranquila Tomoko despertaba como siempre para vivir su realidad "el no ser popular " después de pensar en muchas cosas que empujarían su inexistencia en la escuela a la popularidad pero por calcular mal los sucesos hacia que se volviera lejana la idea pero se hizo de una idea genial que había visto la noche anterior en un anime de romance , con una sonrisa de entusiasmo se levantó de su cama en busca de un objeto que la ayudaría pero se detuvo a calcular mejor el trayecto que llevaría agregando planes secundario por si el primero fallaba

Cuando finalmente logro hacerse de una buena guía comenzó la búsqueda del objeto , la noche anterior mientras se desvelaba encontró un anime muy popular en la televisión que a escondidas veía , la trama era simple pero a ella le intereso un poco un suceso que le pasaba a la protagonista la cual al inicio perdió un collar muy preciado para ella ya que había pertenecido a su madre quien había fallecido por una enfermedad , en el proceso del día la protagonista desesperada busco por todas partes lo que la llevo a encontrarse por accidente a un joven que recién ingresaba a la escuela él era alto y bastante aterrador para los demás pero ella noto algo en sus ojos oscuros, ella se disculpó con el que serio pregunto

Que buscas? –

La protagonista lo mira con ojos cristalinos y responde

Un collar muy preciado –

El joven la mira muy triste y ya que no tenía nada que hacer más que estudiar le ayuda, él se hinca y comienza a buscar hasta que por su mente pasa una pregunta la cual dice

Y donde fue el último lugar donde lo tenías? –

La protagonista que hincada tocando su mejilla levemente recordando

En el salón de clases –

Responde, el joven la mira y se levanta diciendo

Vamos –

La protagonista se levanta del suelo y ella lo guía al salón donde el joven entra buscando en cada centímetro del suelo, con el paso de los minutos el encuentra el collar que había estado oculto debajo de un estante que llego ahí por causa de un compañero que sin querer pateo el collar, la protagonista se alegra y esa emoción lleva a abrazar al joven que incomodo mira hacia otro lado, la historia se desarrolla uniendo a esta pareja

La idea no parecía mala pensaba ella que comenzó a analizar el resultado de sus ideas anteriores , con la idea se retiró a dormir

Cuando finalmente encontró algo parecido se dio cuenta que era algo que su hermano Tomoki le había dado cuando eran más jóvenes , el leve recuerdo se borró con su ambición de ser popular , guardo el amuleto en su mochila con mucho más energía bajo a desayunar que recién habían preparado comió lo suficiente para no tener problemas en el resto del día pero había calculado mal las horas de sueño así que debía comer más azúcar para mantenerse a salvo de caer dormida mientras realizaba el plan que debía resultar sin fallas

Termino su desayuno tomando con cuidado el débil cuerpo que tenía , volvió a su habitación donde preparo todo lo necesario , lo primero que hizo antes de vestirse fue el colgar el amuleto en su mochila para demostrar que lo tenía , lo segundo fue vestirse como siempre lo hacía pero por su mente paso que debió bañarse pero un segundo pensamiento dijo que estaba bien , mientras se colocaba el uniforme comenzó a practicar sus gestos de preocupación y tristeza haría para eso se miró al espejo observando sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban de la emoción en esos instantes se dijo a sí misma en voz baja " eso servirá " termino de realizar todo los preparativos y salió de su habitación desordenada con el plan en marcha

Mientras bajaba encontró a su hermano que iba tarde para su práctica de soccer ella miro su prisa, el solo volteo un instante notando el amuleto que ella cargaba al igual que sus ojos que demostraban un cambio, el solo salió de casa apurado ya que había perdido el tiempo hablando con una amiga que lo rechazo el motivo era que había visto a su hermana y el miedo a tener una conexión con ella era muy peligroso para su jerarquía en la escuela

Tomoko caminaba rápidamente mirando a todos lados las equivocaciones no era una opción , Tomoki corría hacia la escuela rápidamente pensando en el amuleto que le atrajo recuerdos del pasado uno donde las cosas eran muy distintas , Tomoko llego a su salón la primera parte del plan estaba completo ,el simple hecho de llegar sin problemas era perfecto , después de caminar por los pasillos calculo un buen lugar donde alguien podría ver el amuleto caer o encontrarlo , en su plan había escrito las reglas " ningún compañero " eso especificaba que nadie de su salón debía ayudarla , ella llego a su pupitre donde con ánimo espero la hora de salir y que el plan comenzara a moverse ,mientras tanto en el campo de la preparatoria Tomoki realizaba su calentamiento centrado en los recuerdos hasta que escucho el silbato del entrenador que lo llamaba lo saco de un momento muy lindo

Era año nuevo y las visitas al templo eran una tradición, Tomoko y Tomoki estaban emocionados de ir al templo junto a sus padres, los dos eran inseparables incluso habían ocasiones que se prometían casarse en el futuro, cuando llego la hora de salir de casa los hermanos iban vestidos tradicionalmente, iban tomados de la mano mirando hacia el frente en esos instantes Tomoko mire a su hermano preguntando

Que pedirás? –

Tomoki miro hacia el cielo respondiendo

Que estamos junto para siempre –

La pequeña Tomoko sujeto la mano de Tomoki un poco más fuerte y solo sonrió , más tarde los dos estaban en el templo pidiendo que sus deseos se cumplieran , tomo cerro sus ojos y en silencio pidió " que yo y mi hermano jamás nos separemos " después de realizar el ritual comenzó el regreso a casa cuando Tomoki corrió a un puesto y con los ahorros que había juntado con esfuerzo compro un amuleto , Tomoko admirada de él se acercó a ver lo que había conseguido

Qué lindo –

Dijo con mucho asombro , Tomoki tomo la mano de su hermana diciendo

Cuídalo ,que te protegerá –

La hermana mayor lo abrazo con mucha ternura

Esos recuerdos eran bueno decía Tomoki internamente , el joven que había tomado un camino distinto que el de su hermana comenzó a pensar en realizar algo que lo acercara a su hermana que había tenido muchos cambios unos más extraños

Las horas pasaron y el plan de Tomoko seguía en pie sin cambios , no sentía cansancio o hambre incluso ese día presto más atención a la clase cuando llego la hora del receso ella comenzó su plan

Tomo el amuleto que estaba colgado de su mochila y salió del salón pensando en su objetivo " tener un novio " , con mucha seguridad avanzo hacia el lugar indicado donde con movimiento tiro el amuleto , siguió su marcha hacia unos pisos abajo esperando unos minutos para volver ahora con al tercer parte " estar preocupada " ella practico un poco más su tristeza , llego el momento indicado y subió las escaleras actuando lo más preocupada posible , pero cuando llego al piso donde había tirado el amuleto noto que nadie lo había tomado eso era malo para su plan pero se había preparado por si alguien lo había tomado y no se lo regresaba , en el amuleto anoto su nombre con un plumón lo suficiente para ser visto , con el plan en pie aun fue al salón de clase donde rápidamente comió su betou la emoción hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente

En el lapso de las horas espero que alguien entrara al salón y le entregara su amuleto pero no sucedió con otro calculo mal hecho pensó en rendirse

Las clases terminaron y ella se disponía volver a casa decepcionada por lo sucedido , además de perder algo no tuvo el éxito esperado el plan estaba desecho , en esos momentos solitario sintió el frio de estar sola sin compañía , tomo su mochila y solo quiera ir a casa a mirar por horas el internet en busca de algo que la hicieran olvidar

Ya estaba en la salida donde el profesor hacia guardia ,su tristeza le hizo olvidar su miedo y con una voz fría dijo

Hasta luego –

El profesor la miro algo desconcertado , ella camino lentamente a casa hasta que alguien toco su hombro , en esos instantes su mirada se ilumino de emoción y la vida volvió a ella

Toma –

Dijo una voz detrás de ella que volteo a mirar observando a Tomoki que cargaba el amuleto

Quien te lo dio? –

Pregunto aturdida

Lo encontré en el así que lo recogí ,te lo quiera entregar así que te busque en tu salón pero ya te habías ido –

Respondió mirándola a los ojos , ella tomo el amuleto muy nerviosa

Vamos a casa –

Dijo Tomoki que avanzo unos pasos ,Tomoko recordó lo sucedido en el templo y con una sonrisa siguió a su hermano menor a casa

No consiguió que su plan resultara pero al menos arreglo la relación con su hermano pero ella no sabía la razón que había causado que su hermano se alejara mucho


End file.
